Kiba Kasamui
Personality He is often solitary and confined, preferring not to speak to strangers often unless in combat. He doesn't brag of his fights, but is passionate when recalling them; adding unnecessary details and emotions to the description. To his friends he expects them to be tough and fend for themselves and to never aid him in combat, as he risks cutting them down as well. When in a fight, he is happy and outgoing, enjoying the battle to a great degree. He also seems to be very superstitious, keeping several good-luck charms on his person always. Upon being promoted to 4th Seat of 11th Company, he disregards paperwork as boring and leaves most of it to his partner. Hobbies Kiba's hobbies are atypical to many other members inside eleventh company. His hobbies are training in the forest area by the division barracks, fishing at the pond in the center of the barracks (put in by Tuari Fire), and weight-lifting in the company gym. Appearance Kiba has brown hair and brown eyes, one covered by a black eyepatch. He wears a green cloth over his head, serving as both his sweat-rag as well as his "lucky charm". He wears a sleeveless version of the standard Shinigami Shihakusho and he also managed to sew a flap onto his uniform, making his Hakama resemble a sleeveless trenchcoat. He keeps his Zanpakuto sheathed on his sash with a dagger strapped to his boot, just in case. On his wrist, he also wears a white and black wristband with rabbit's fur hooked to it for good luck. History Kiba never knew who his parents were, a typical occurrence with most children in the Rukon district. Kiba raised himself until he was old enough to enter into Shinō Academy, the academy that trains soul reapers. In the academy, he got high grades in zanjutsu, got average grades in hakuda, shunpo, and ho-ho and flunked out on kido. When he graduated, he never really stood out to anyone, so he went unrequited. At this time, Kiba left the rukon district and became a swordsman for hire and wandered the known shinigami world honing his powers and, eventually, mastering shikai. He did this for two decades until it started to get boring for him. What really interested him at this time was a seated position in one of the Gotei 13, or thirteen court guard companies; something that he has wanted since his days in the rukon district. He applied to a position in 11th Company, believing that there philosophy of fighting best adhered to his. He took the exam, which was a sparing match with the lieutenant, Akira Masato. He did well, but lost and was appointed to the 4th Seat in the division, were he currently is now. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Kiba has a very high level of strength and can easily overwhelm opponent's that are smaller or that are slightly larger than he is. He further augments his powers by exercising daily in the company gym. Enhanced Durability: Kiba has very good durability, as well, and is able to take many hits before falling to exhaustion or blood loss. Master Swordsman: Kiba is an expert swordsman and has been for many years and is adept at using his zanpakuto, Gekido. In fact, this is the only thing that Kiba specialized in at the academy. Many other members of eleventh company are masters of this technique, as well. Above Average Spiritual Power: Kiba has uniquely high levels of spiritual power and confuses people into gauging his spiritual pressure at third seat level. His spiritual pressure isn't overwhelmingly big, but is at least third seat level. Although he only uses his spiritual pressure for his zanpakuto's shikai attack, it serves as a good trick as well. Shunpo User: Kiba is good at using shunpo. He's not great or fantastic, but he knows when to use it to his advantage. Zanpakuto Gekido '(いかり, Rage'') is his Zanpakuto, which takes the shape of a katana with a black sheath, a black handle, and a rectangular guard with a slit on each side. 'Shikai: ' Ikari's release command is "Cut down" to which it becomes a staff with short chainsaw-like blades at either end. Kiba uses a dance like battle style using the staff to keep enemies at bay and to cut down multiple enemies at once. '''Kusari Muchiken: (くさり-むち-けん, Chain Blade Whip): Ikari's release ability, which loosens the bolts keeping the chainsaw-like blades attached to the staff. This releases them but a chain hidden inside the staff is released to keep hold of the blades. By twirling the staff, he can lash out the chain with the blades at the end like a whip. The blades will then cut through almost anything he directs them at. Eesu: His dagger, which he has called "Eesu" (Ace, meaning it's his Ace in the Hole), is strapped to the side of his boot and uses it for quick strikes to end a fight quickly or as a last resort when his Zanpakuto is out of reach. Adaptation Being an instinctual survivor, Kiba can not only track things down with ease, but he can also adapt to his environment and use it against his opponent in battle. This leads to unexpected moves to make sure his enemies are unable to predict them. Quotes *"(Draws Sword) This is going to be interesting." *"It would seem that luck is on my side today." Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character